


That is not the Intended Use, Sir

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Matthew really shouldn't listen to Kiran's lewd observations.





	That is not the Intended Use, Sir

Although Kiran was the type of person to find humor in anything, Matthew had no idea why his knife was suddenly so amusing to her. After enduring a couple days of Kiran bursting into a laughing fit every time she saw the weapon, Matthew finally asked her, “Alright, what’s the deal with my knife?”

Kiran snorted, “Oh my god, you really don’t know?”

Matthew shook his head, “No, of course I don’t.”

“It’s just…” Kiran held back her laughter and pointed to it, “haven’t you noticed its hilt looks like a dick?”

For a second, Matthew’s mouth hung open. He wanted to say something in response, but all he could muster was “What.”

Kiran held out one hand while covering her mouth with the other, “Look, look, just… pfft… Just hand it over.”

Matthew put the knife in her hand and gave her a puzzled look.

“See?” Kiran pointed to the pommel, “This part looks like the tip.” She traced her finger along the handle, “And this part’s the shaft...” She wrapped her fingers around the handle and stroked along its entire length, “Huh, the girth and length aren’t that bad. Could make a good dildo--”

Matthew blushed at the last comment. “Okay, that’s enough,” he said as he snatched away the knife.

Kiran lightly poked his arm and grinned, “Can’t unsee it, right~?”

“I’m not going to play into your silly games, Kiran,” Matthew turned away from Kiran and glanced at the knife hilt. He gripped the hilt a little tighter, getting a better feel of how it fit in his hand. Gently, he moved his fingers up and down the handle. His body heated up at the thought of actually doing something with this information. Matthew sighed and put the knife away.

No. There was no way he’d do something so lewd. And yet…

“Need some alone time?” Kiran whispered.

Matthew stepped back, “No! Why would I?” He furrowed his brow at her and started walking away, “I’ll see you later, Kiran. I have more important things to do than feed your dirty imagination.”

Kiran waved goodbye to him, “Okay, bye, Matthew! Have fun~!”

###### 

Matthew laid in bed, twirling his knife in his hand. He stared at the hilt; Kiran’s words raced through his mind as he examined it.

With a frustrated huff, he set the knife down on his nightstand and stared at the ceiling. _Kiran is such a child,_ he thought. _I’d never use it for something like… that._

He closed his eyes and tried and forget the conversation, but his mind wandered. Wandered to the thought of the hilt inside him, its girth filling his hole, the pommel hitting him in just the right spot over and over… 

Matthew’s eyes shot open, and he craned his neck up to see his dick pushing against the fabric of his pants. He let his head drop back down onto his pillow and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Oh, gods, why…?” He picked up the knife gave it one last look over, “This is going to bug me for a long time if I don’t try this now.”

Matthew slid his pants and underwear off and rubbed his erect cock. He took deep breaths and relaxed his muscles as he carefully handled the knife by its guard. Slowly, Matthew inserted the knife into his entrance; his breaths and heartbeat picked up their pace as he did so. Once he could feel the pommel touch the g-spot, Matthew thrusted the knife in and out of his hole. He continued rubbing his length as he directed the knife to its target.

Matthew quietly moaned as his toes curled and his body grew hotter. He drove the hilt into his body harder and deeper, his back arched, and his moans gradually increased in volume. As his erection stiffened, Matthew stroked faster and tightened his grip. He swore under his breath, “Damn you, Kiran…! This… This shouldn't make me feel so damn good…!”

With a few more thrusts and strokes, a sudden wave of ecstasy overcame Matthew, and a white stream of cum burst out from his tip. All the tension in Matthew’s body released, leaving him a hot, sweaty mess. He carefully pulled the knife out and frowned, “I probably shouldn’t use this tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should really get off Tumblr.


End file.
